ygoccfandomcom-20200213-history
Kazuma Ryu
Kazuma Ryu is the main protagonist of Yu-Gi-Oh! Spirit Riders, Kazuma is a Turbo duelist and has a strong bond with his cards. He also an ability to see card spirits, Kazuma primary uses a dragon deck as to him it represents freedom and strength, In his past life Kazuma is one of the spirit guardians his power is the purifying light ( aka light of judgment or light of destruction). He is one of the 6 element sages and a paladin tasked to keep order between the light and shadow powers. He also has the power to manifest cards similar to the way a psychic duelist is able to through the use of his duel disk and duel runner. This power has brought him pain and suffering as the people near him see him as a monster over time he has learn to control that power so it will not harm the people near him but the result caused him to distance himself from would be friends and allys. Personality he is often seen as a introverted, brooding, silent, cold and taciturn person who pushes away those who would otherwise be considered his friends until he knows he can trust another person. Though withdrawn Ryu enjoys duels and extreme sports and believes that it can be used to solve problems, he accepts any challenges. Ryu does not shrink from what he considers his duty, but deep down inside he is kind hearted and loyal to anyone, often times he is defined by his determination to protect others. He is able to assert himself to others, and remain calm and collected when facing people with provoked anger. He is laid back at times but he never gives up when he sets his mind to something; He's always ready to lend a helping hand or to protect the people he trusts from whatever danger that comes their way. he acts the way he does for fear of getting close to people. Ryu cannot remember his parents, and his only family member was lost when he was young, making him afraid of losing the feelings of comfort loved-ones provide. Ryu does not believe in relying on others, as friends and family are inevitably lost and in the end he will be alone. Appearance A tall teenager with brown hair and blue eyes. He has a silver stud in his left ear, as well as a silver chain necklace with a dragon pendent and matching ring. He carries a Duel Disk on his left arm. with his deck box strapped onto his belt. he is most often seen wearing a distinctive black leather jacket and a white v-neck shirt underneath. He wears black pants along with three interconnecting belts and black boots and fingerless gloves. Deck Kazuma plays a chaos dragon deck, as to him dragons represent freedom and strength. His spirit partner is Light and Darkness dragon , Jewel Flare Stardust Dragon, and red-eyes darkness metal dragon these 3 spirits are his most loyal friends to whom he sees as family from time to time he is seen often talking to his cards than other people. Family Mother ( deceased ) Father ( deceased ) Tsukasa Ryu ( Younger Brother ) Raiden ( Older Brother ) Category:Characters